


state of grace

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s03e09 The Affair, M/M, Post 3x09, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: He hadn’t seen it coming, but he was so glad that it had happened. David had been the push he needed to finally admit to himself why he had felt so wrong before he moved to this town.





	state of grace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I couldn't wait to post this one! Still not the biggest fan of it, but hang in there! We're almost to the good ones! Also, the first few are a little repetitive because they're all focusing on how David and Patrick are feeling and it was hard to make it sound new and fresh each time! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Again, no beta, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> This chapter is based on State of Grace by Taylor Swift, which I see in most David and Patrick playlists.

_ And I never saw you coming, and I’ll never be the same _

Okay, David was in trouble. 

He could deal with seeing Patrick every now and again, Schitt’s Creek being a small town and all, but now Patrick would be around the store every day. If he got the money, that is, and Patrick seemed to believe he was going to get the money.

(And God it was kind of sexy the way Patrick had been so confident in that belief.)

So, yeah, David was in trouble. He’s been having feelings bubbling inside of him since he had met Patrick, but now they were on the surface, which made everything a lot more real and scary. He knew he was long past simple attraction. 

He had a huge crush on Patrick Brewer and he had no idea what to do about it.

And sure, he’s a little prickly when he talks to Patrick and he knows he’s coming off as a jerk, but he’s using the snappy comments as his defense mechanism because Patrick needs to stay at arm’s length away or the crush would only get worse. 

He was 99.9% sure that Patrick was straight. The only reason it wasn’t at 100% was because of what Alexis had said. Or maybe Patrick just wasn’t into Alexis. He didn’t seem the type to go after someone based solely on their looks, so maybe that was it. 

It still didn’t stop David from having this dilemma though. 

David felt like he should have known this would happen. Nothing good ever happens to him and Patrick is obviously something good. Of course, he had to start to crush on a guy that was totally off limits. 

David groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. It creaked underneath him but the familiarity of his duvet on his skin made it a little easier to breathe. Today had been the first day of Patrick working with him, and though it was nice to have the company, it had been torture to be around him all day. 

He really didn’t know what to do other than try to push his feelings aside, because he knew that nothing would ever happen between the two of them. Even if Patrick was interested in men, that didn’t mean he would be interested in David. He knew too much about David to be interested in him. 

He could get through this though. He’s gotten over crushes before. Sure, he had never had to see the person he was crushing on day after day, but he would be okay. He had to be.  

\---

**Thank you for buying a frame for the business license**

_ I thought you hated it _

**I never said I hated it…**

**Just too corporate for my taste**

_ Then why are you thanking me if you don’t like it? _

**I’m thanking you for the gesture. It was very nice of you to do that.**

_ You’re welcome _

_ I’m very excited about working with you, David _

**I’m excited about working with you too**

\---

Patrick let out a breath as he finally reached what he has been calling his hiking spot for the past few weeks. The sun was rising and the view was breathtaking, but he couldn’t focus on it right now. 

His head was too clouded with thoughts of David. 

He was past the point of thinking David was just a friend. Patrick was falling hard for David Rose and he didn’t think he could do anything to stop it. And he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. 

Finally being able to point out why his relationship with Rachel never felt quite right was something he never thought he would able to figure out. He thought it would always linger in the back of his mind, making him question everything. But here he was, looking out over a beautiful view, thinking about the man that had brought him clarity. 

Patrick knew that it would be a while before he would have the courage to say how he feels about David, but here on the edge of this cliff, he could think about it as much as he wanted without Ray barging in or David catching him staring. 

He wanted so badly to be brave enough to tell David, but he wasn’t even sure if he felt the same way, and Patrick wasn’t about to ruin the business relationship that they had just started.

And that was another thing. Patrick was now going to be able to see David every day and that alone brought a smile to his face. 

He had never felt like this before. Rachel had never sparked something deep inside of him before. The handful of other girls he had been with whenever he and Rachel had broken up had never made him feel this way either. It was new and raw and amazing to finally feel what everyone assumed he had always felt for Rachel. 

He never thought he’d find it here, never thought he would find it within David Rose. He hadn’t seen it coming, but he was so glad that it had happened. David had been the push he needed to finally admit to himself why he had felt so wrong before he moved to this town.

He’s gay. 

And now that he knew that, now that David had made him fully realize that (because deep down, he had always had a feeling but meeting David had helped him admit it to himself), he would never be the same, something he was perfectly okay with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything you want to see in the upcoming installments! Any specific headcanons you have or things you'd like to see play out! The only ones that I have completely finished are Sebastian Raine, Grad Night, and Pregnancy Test, but if you have an idea for those and I think I can work it in, I'll try it out! Also, feel free to send me songs you think would work well in this series! I have most of them figured out, but I'm always open to new song ideas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
